


Ménage à trois

by coolant



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolant/pseuds/coolant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall has eyes for Josephine, but wouldn't dare betray his dear Inquisitor Trevelyan to act on his desires. Lucky for him, the lady ambassador is a skilled negotiator.</p><p>(This started as a fill for a kinkmeme prompt, but I lost the thread, so. Haha. Here it is.)<br/>(Stupid title SORRY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à trois

It was supposed to be a normal evening. Llewyn was weary and looking forward to a quiet meal and spending the night in bed, perhaps with a book.  
  
But something was bothering her- across from her, Blackwall was nursing a beer and staring off across the hall. He didn't appear to be lost in thought. He was looking at something. Or, rather, someone.  
  
" _Thom_.” Llewyn cleared her throat. His eyes snapped to hers- she’d taken to using his given name like a mother uses when scolding a child.  
  
“My lady?”  
  
“Would you like me to ask Lady Josephine over here?” The Inquisitor watched his face closely. “You’ve been leering at her all evening.”  
  
“ _Leering?_ You make me sound like some dirty old bastard.” Llewyn arched an eyebrow, as if to say, Well you kind of are. Blackwall scrambled. “I wasn’t leering! I was simply... I have much on my mind. ” Llewyn sucked her teeth, unimpressed and unconvinced. She felt jealousy bubbling unpleasantly in her stomach, made worse by his denial.  
  
“Hm.” She stood abruptly from their dinner table. Blackwall rose to stop her but found himself without the words to do so. He didn’t want her getting the wrong idea. He was not a good man, but he was not a lecher, either. He would never betray Llewyn’s trust that way- especially after she’d forgiven him, forgiven Rainier. But instead of telling her so, he simply sat back down and felt the blood drain from his face as Llewyn approached Lady Josephine.  
  
“Josie.” Llewyn smiled warmly at her most trusted ambassador. Despite the burning jealousy in the back of her throat begging to become venom, the Inquisitor valued Josie’s friendship too much. She also knew, whatever Blackwall’s affections, Josephine was likely only the object of them. Llewyn couldn’t picture Josephine having an affair with her friend’s lover, much less one who was a disgraced Orlesian captain.  
  
“Llewyn! Hello. How are you? Would you like to sit?”  
  
“Actually, Josie, I just came to confide something in you- ” The noblewoman stiffened, looking suddenly serious. “ It’s nothing, really, but... well... ”  
  
“ You can tell me anything, my friend. ” Josie took Llewyn ’ s hand and squeezed it, her voice hushed in discretion.  
  
“I think Blackwall has... feelings for you.” Llewyn spat it out, the words feeling bitter on her tongue. “I’m not sure to what extent. I’ve seen him watching you with this expression, I- ” She dared not look directly at Josephine, feeling embarrassed and sorry for putting her in such a strange position. “I don’t think he’ll act on them. He certainly wouldn’t approach you, but... well, it’s a little maddening to watch.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Llewyn.” Josephine leaned in. Her brows were laced with worry but her cheeks were also flushed. “I had my suspicions, but I thought there was no way it could be true. I assure you I have not encouraged him or his affections, I- ”  
  
“Oh Josie, it’s alright,” She interrupted, patting her advisor’s hand. “He’s... well, he’s a man, I suppose he can’t help the thoughts that come into his head.” Llewyn also couldn’t necessarily blame him for lusting after Josie- she was lovely and poised and she always smelled divine. “Though I do wish there was something I could do to get it all of his system. Watching him stare at you is a bit unnerving, really.” Josephine giggled, then paused.  
  
“Actually... I may have a solution.” Josie ’ s smile was wicked, her eyes glimmering as if she were in the midst of playing The Game. Llewyn braced herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please, stop pacing.” Llewyn sighed, lounging in an armchair and leafing listlessly through the book she’d been reading whilst sipping on a goblet of wine. The soft sound of Blackwall marching up and down the length of the room was becoming tiresome.  
  
“Am I? Oh.” He stopped, wringing his hands as he often did while nervous. “This is a bad idea.” He declared, his expression harried.  
  
“You don’t really think that. ” She smirked, eyeing him over the top of her book.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I? This is a rather… unusual arrangement you’ve made. It can’t end well.” This whole thing was beginning to be worth it if only to see Blackwall so frazzled.  
  
“Darling, sit down.” She hushed him, standing and motioning him towards the bed. He obeyed. “You’ve nothing to be worried about. It was Josie’s idea to begin with and I accepted. Neither of us are being roped into anything.” She touched his face, running a thumb town his cheek. “And if you become uncomfortable for any reason, we can stop. ” Though she seriously doubted that would be an issue.  
  
“Maker’s balls.” Blackwall swallowed. “You’ve got me sweating like a bloody school boy.”  
  
“You’ve no need to impress her.” She added dryly.  
  
“That’s not what I’m-“ A knock at the door came; gentle and quick.  
  
“Come in, Josie dear.” Llewyn called, still watching Blackwall’s face. He paled a little as Josephine entered. Llewyn tried not to laugh.  
  
“Good evening.” Josie smiled, hands clasped before her. She was essentially in her nightclothes; a cream colored slip covered by a midnight blue robe.  
  
“Good evening!” Llewyn returned. She found her heart fluttering a little at the sight of Josie then; unadorned by her normal finery and hair falling loose at her shoulders. The ambassador also seemed strangely calm. No awkwardness or nerves seemed to haunt her graceful movements as she took Llewyn’s hands and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
“Is… everything alright?” Josie giggled a little, spying Blackwall sitting shyly on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Everything’s fine.” The Inquisitor assured. She touched her cheek where Josie had kissed her, feeling her face growing warm. “Though I think we may need to be the ones to… get things started. Ser Blackwall is a little nervous.” Blackwall didn’t dare protest; his mouth was too dry.  
  
“I can hardly blame him.” Josie laughed lightly. “This is all very… well, Orlesian.” Then Josie took Llewyn’s other hand. “You’re certain this is alright?”  
  
“Quite certain, Lady Josephine.” The Inquisitor replied. Perhaps it was the wine or how soft Josie’s hands felt, but Llewyn felt her face flush even further.  
  
This was apparently confirmation enough. Slowly, Josie walked towards the Inquisitor and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Llewyn felt it- the jolt in her belly, the tingling of her cheeks as she became wholly aware of how close they were. She returned, kissing back, dragging her tongue across Josie’s lower lip. The ambassador hummed, closing the space between them, draping her arms over Llewyn’s shoulders while Llewyn found her own hands taking hold of Josie’s slender back.   
  
All the sighing and shifting of soft fabric had Blackwall's ears buzzing. He steadied himself on the edge of the bed, vaguely wondering if he were just having a particularly titillating dream. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't dreamed of this before- ever since Llewyn divulged she had no preference for the gender of her lovers. He felt his trousers tighten.  
  
Josephine ran lithe fingers down the front of Llewyn's dress, palms smoothing over her breasts. Llewyn did the same, wandering hands sliding over smooth fabric and taking hold of her ambassador’s behind.  
  
“Ah,” The Inquisitor murmured, breathing wistfully into Josephine's parted lips. She'd forgotten what it felt like to touch and be touched by a women- she hadn't since her time in the circle. The softness of skin and heavenly curves- and no one knew how to touch a woman quite like another. “You're a fantastic kisser, Lady Josephine.”  
  
“You're kind.” Josephine blushed a little and Llewyn felt proud to have shaken her cool demeanor. “It's, ahem, been a while. I hope I don't seem too out of practice.”  
  
“Not in the slightest.” Llewyn cooed, kissing her neck and running over her shoulder, fingers sliding under the edges of her gown, feeling the soft ridge of her collar bone. Then she shifted the heavy fabric of her robe off her shoulders. Josie giggled, pressing their hips together. Blackwall suddenly felt as if he were intruding on something.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Llewyn’s eyes slid over towards her lover. A wicked smile spread across her lips. She led Josie over to the bed to where he sat, watching them cautiously.  
  
“Would you mind helping me make Blackwall more comfortable, Josie?” The Inquisitor ran a hand over Blackwall’s shoulder.  
  
“Of course!” Josie touched the clasp beneath his chin, easing it open. Blackwall breathed in quickly through his nose, looking to and from each woman’s face.  
  
“Relax, my love.” Llewyn whispered, planting a soft kiss on Blackwall’s neck. He shivered as Josie unlaced his jacket and Llewyn began to drag her teeth along his skin. Josie opened his shirt, but didn’t touch. The Inquisitor ran a hand over his broad chest, fingers full of thick black hair. Gooseflesh pimpled across his skin where she touched.  
  
“Isn’t he handsome, Josephine?” Llewyn asked while running her hand down his abdomen, thick and full of scars.  
  
“He certainly is, Inquisitor.” Josie murmured as she and Blackwall both blushed.  
  
“You can touch him, if you’d like.” She assured as she began to unbuckle his trousers. The man sighed, a low rumble deep in his chest, gripping the sheets as the Inquisitor kissed his neck again. He was already painfully hard, but he wasn’t about to complain; Josephine cooed as she touched his cock.  
  
“It doesn’t look like I need to do much touching.” The ambassador noted, thumbing his sensitive head. Blackwall hissed.  
  
“I surmise he’s been thinking a lot about those delicate hands of yours. It would be a shame not to give him a little taste…” Llewyn saw Blackwall’s jaw tighten as he watched Josie wrap her hands firmly around him, stroking gently. Giving Josephine instructions was getting her off more than she would have guessed. She decided to take it a step farther.  
  
“Would you like Lady Josephine to take you in her mouth, love?” She whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her still-clothed breasts against his back.  
  
“I would like that, my lady.” His voice was not quite level and his chest was heaving. Llewyn nodded at Josie who grinned like a cat, gracefully wrapping her lips around him.  
  
“Ah- shit.“ Blackwall tensed against Llewyn. He could feel the Inquisitor’s stiff nipples against his skin, her flimsy slip now hanging about her hips. Josephine kept a steady pace, laving her tongue up and down the underside of his cock. She sucked at him, her lips and his cock both wet with saliva. She bobbed up and down, lightly massaging his balls. He squirmed, trying and failing to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth.  
  
“How does it feel?” Blackwall’s eyes drifted to her face, fixing there. He roughly grabbed Llewyn’s face and kissed her savagely.  
  
“I want to fuck you, my lady.” His voice was husky with desire. Llewyn was very much inclined to oblige, the look in his eyes setting her on fire.  
  
“I would love that. But-“ She felt Blackwall’s hand clench on her jaw as he flinched at the thought of being made to wait any longer. “What about poor Josephine? Are we going to leave her all alone and unattended?” Josephine removed her mouth from his cock with a pop, pouting playfully.  
  
“I may have a solution for that, too.” Josephine chimed in. She crawled onto the bed, laying her head on the pillows. Her black hair splayed across them like curls of ink on parchment.“ While he takes you,” She lifted up her skirt, revealing some very scant smallclothes. ”You may take me.”  
  
“That seems fair!” Llewyn declared. She was starting to feel grateful for both Josephine’s diplomacy and her Blackwall’s wandering eyes for bringing this all together. She felt delightfully wicked. She crawled over to Josephine, hands sliding up her thighs. As she began to kiss softly up towards her belly, Blackwall made quick work of Llewyn’s remaining clothing, removing her slip and smalls.  
  
Llewyn planted a kiss so close to Josephine’s cunt that she could feel its heat. Josie squirmed at the closeness, then gasped as the Inquisitor took her clit in her mouth. She sucked lightly and teased her wet lips with her fingers. Behind her, Blackwall placed heavy kisses all over Llewyn ’ s back, his cock hanging heavy between her legs. He began to toy with Llewyn’s clit and rubbed his cock between her thighs.  
  
“You may be enjoying this more than I am, love.” Blackwall rumbled, smiling darkly as Llewyn jerked beneath his touch, whimpering into Josephine. She was dripping wet. Blackwall teased her only for a moment more, then eased his cock inside. She groaned.  
  
“Ahh,” he hissed. She was hotter and wetter than she’d ever been. As she rocked into Josephine, he rocked into her, slow and deliberate. He would savor this.  
  
“Maker, Thom, I don’t know.” Llewyn came up for air briefly, gazing up at Josephine who was flushed and panting before her, massaging her breasts and pinching at her nipples. She could hardly keep herself coherent now- between the feeling and taste of Josephine to Blackwall’s thick cock and wandering hands. “You’re stiffer than a- OH! ” Blackwall thrust fast and deep inside her and paused there, feeling Llewyn clench around him.  
  
“Please,” He breathed, taking handfuls of her ass in his hands, grinding against her with his hips. “I want to feel you come.” Llewyn let out a husky laugh.  
  
“Lady Josephine first. She is our guest, after all.” Llewyn pressed her slick fingers against the wall of Josie’s cunt, pressing and feeling until the pretty ambassador yelped.  
  
“I’d be h-happy to- oblige.” Josie was very out of breath and Llewyn was very proud for it. She began to rub and thrust with her hand while still planting hot kisses on the inside of her thigh, trying to focus despite Blackwall’s throbbing cock growing even harder inside of her.  
  
When Josie came, clenching around the Inquisitor’s fingers, Blackwall watched as her eyes fluttered and her body clenched. He grabbed harder at Llewyn’s sides, wasting no time, thrusting so quickly and with such force, Llewyn just about forgot her own name.  
  
Llewyn didn’t usually come by fucking alone- or, at least, it was normally quite difficult to do. But her belly was ablaze and Josie’s limp and undone frame in front of her doing nothing but fan the flames. Blackwall’s thrusts were so strong- so knowing but desperate, that she felt herself clenching around him almost instantly. She came a few times, actually. It was her moaning, the waves of her shivering pleasure that brought Blackwall to his end. He came with a growl, bending around Llewyn’s now collapsed and sweaty form.  
  
“We should do this again sometime.” Llewyn mumbled, her face pressed into the blankets. Thom chuckled behind her, grunting. Josie giggled, brushing hair from Llewyn’s face.  
  
“I believe that could be arranged, Inquisitor.” The Lady Ambassador purred

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'm going to hell!


End file.
